1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to table top games for being played competitively between players
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that many games played by teams of players on large out-of-door fields have been miniaturized so that one or two players can play a simulation of the game at home, such as upon a table top. This has occurred for games such as baseball, tennis, hockey, football and the like.
In a conventional children's table top game of "football," the football is made by folding paper into a triangle; goal posts are made with the player's fingers; and touchdowns are scored when the paper triangle hangs over the edge of the table without falling off. It is now believed that such playing elements of this game can be improved for greater enjoyment.